ok2mfandomcom-20200214-history
Setsuko
"Where's the fucking fish?" — Setsuko Yamaguchi Setsuko (山口節子) is a hot-headed, second-year student at [[Shujinko|Shujinko'' Academy]]. She is typically noted for having unnaturally brown hair and rather substandard academics. She is 'Michiko's object of affections and the love interest of '''Satoshi. Appearance Setsuko dons the default girls' uniform at Shujinko Academy, with her bow tied properly and her skirt length resting at short. She wears some of her brown hair in a small ponytail while the rest hangs loosely around her shoulders. She also has blue eyes. On free days, she usually wears casual, feminine-type clothing. In her feline form, Setsuko retains the appearance of a havana brown ''cat and cannot communicate as she would as a human. Abilities Setsuko's abilities stem from the genes of her human mother and ''yōkai ''father. Since the disappearance of her father occurred when she was young, Setsuko remained largely unaware of her mixed bloodline until starting her studies at the academy. Agile and flexible, Setsuko has revered defensive skills and can be observed escaping tight situations rather quickly. She almost always lands on her feet and has impeccable hearing. On the downside, her attacks are weaker than average. Although unable to speak in her cat form, she is able to understand human speech and communicates through signage. Setsuko also constantly has a craving for fish and other cat foods, regardless of which form she's in. Personality Although irritable and judgmental, Setsuko is somewhat self-righteous and usually abides by her own moral rules. She's also a hopeless romantic, having been born on Valentine's Day and with unrealistic expectations for her love life. As a result, she's often seen reading ''shōjo manga. Setsuko can be easily swayed with a bit of fish or catnip, and seems particularly affectionate with mice, real or fake. Relationships Setsuko is classmates with Hisako and Michiko, of whom also share the same DREAM program. Setsuko manages to befriend Hisako in spite of the few words they share, and their overwhelming assumptions about the other (Setsuko thinks the latter is weirdly religious). She absolutely detests Michiko, who adores and dotes on her through excessive skinship. Setsuko becomes infatuated with Satoshi almost immediately, and often stops her temper tantrums in his presence. Her crush remains unrequited for a long time, even after Satoshi learns of her affections. Setsuko also gets along well with Shun, who later becomes her wingman in love and partner-in-crime. The unlikely duo are often caught conspiring over mutual goals and cute boybands. Like with most characters, it's easy to gauge Setsuko's relationship with someone based on how she addresses them. She's on a first name basis with close friends, such as 'Shun' and 'Hisako'. Alternatively, Michiko is called a 'gross' and Satoshi is 'Satoshi-kun'. Backstory Prior to transferring into Shujinko from Kyoto, Setsuko lived most of her life with her human mother. She grew up without a problem seeing as her mother never hinted towards her supernaturally-fused bloodline. She gave Setsuko the impression that she'd divorced her father when their daughter was young, but Setsuko would later find out that her yōkai father had run away to protect the family. She would reunite with her father in order to find out more about her inherited abilities. Gallery Setsuko 1 by johnnipeo-d8nds3c.jpg Santa Setsuko.jpg Setsuko Gen. I.jpg Setsu.jpg Setsu (1).jpg Setsu 2.jpg Page 23.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Cast